Camille
by valki
Summary: another version of spike's strange encounter couldn't decide which one I liked better


Camille's face froze in terror before the advance of the burly vampire.  
'I want you,' he snarled reaching for her neck glowing whitely in the moonlight.  
'I want you to bite him.'  
The vamp stopped, smiled and turned on his cohort, biting hard.   
'And I want you to bite him back.' Now both vamps were latched onto each other's   
necks like pit bull terriers, snarling and struggling, neither would let go.  
Camille clapped her hands in glee.   
  
  
  
A breeze ruffled her silvery starlight mane and she sniffed wonderingly at the new   
scents it brought. Vampire? Her long ears twitched slightly. Looking across the   
graveyard she met dark eyes. She sniffed again. Undead yes but… pure evil?   
Hellmouth just became interesting. She smiled irresistibly. An orange glow as he   
drew on a cigarette before tossing it and leaving without a backward glance. Camille   
pouted and tapped her foot. Not like other men are you sweetie. Or other vamps I   
should say. A challenge is it? A real game of cat and mouse. Just what Camille wants.   
She turned toward the lumbering monster as it reached for her. 'I want you to pull   
your ugly head off.' And she vanished as his hands went toward his neck.  
  
  
  
Frowning in puzzlement Spike watched from behind a tree as his fellow vampires   
struggled. The two at each other's necks were fallen to the ground but still attached.   
Idly he wondered if this other one could conceivable pull his own head off? He lit a   
new ciggie as the creature of malevolent light vanished. He was inured to her obvious   
feminine charms; he'd had enough of females to last eternity. But her power over   
these idiot vampires was another matter. He would watch for a while, nothing better   
to do.   
'Such dark soulful eyes.'  
The purring voice sent a shiver down his jaded spine. He turned.  
'Yes. Well.' With effort he pulled his gaze from the ice coloured feral eyes. The air as   
he stepped past her was glacial. Sodding women. But she let him go.  
  
  
An email from a publisher re… Shit must have been drunk… don't remember… he   
opened it anyway. 'We are delighted to accept your volume of love poetry. Not a dry   
eye in the room. The most soul searing we've read for ages.' Bollocks. Slayer you   
will make me famous. He reached blindly for the bottle of Wild Turkey as he   
switched off the connection. Downing the whiskey he felt his hunger rise. 'What I   
wouldn't give for some real blood.'  
  
  
'What wouldn't you give, vampire?'  
His reactions were too slowed by drink to jump, but he felt that chill down his spine   
again. The creature was right behind him. He didn't feel fear, he would almost   
welcome death. 'Want me to pull my head off?'  
  
She chuckled, 'Oh, no. That doesn't really work. Takes days usually. But I guess they   
don't have days do they.' She moved around into his line of sight. Brilliant like a full   
moon, feminine and feline. He allowed his eyes to roam where they would.  
'Mmm you're an interesting one.' She picked up the leather bound volume of hand   
written poetry. Written in blood, he thought sourly.  
  
  
'A vampire with a heart. A broken heart.' She reached out a slender white hand   
touched his chest. Anguish overwhelmed him, all the useless years and useless loves.   
He cried out, sinking to the floor. When he could look up at her his face was hatred   
hard. He leapt up and out.  
  
Camille wandered the streets of Sunnydale disconsolately. Suddenly there was no fun   
in toying with the pets anymore. When she had touched that one's heart something   
had responded. Was it her human half? It had never affected her before.  
  
She found him writhing in agony beside a sucked dry human, blood still on his lips.   
An alien sensation inside her… what was it humans had? Feelings? She touched him   
and he jerked away as if burned, hatred in his eyes. She caressed his sweating brow,   
drawing the agony out. Where was her desire to play?  
  
"Why did you do this? You don't want to loose what you have.'  
  
'Got to eat sometime.' He lunged for her with bloodied fangs. Far too slow.  
  
'The instrument of pain, I can remove it for you.'  
  
'Isn't it what you want? Always what the bitch wants?'  
  
'Tonight it's what you want master poet'  
  
'No it isn't because I'd like to die and I don't think you will grant me that little   
favour.' He forced himself upward and as the blood fed him felt his strength return.   
He grinned and took flight.  
  
Camille was vexed. She always got what she wanted. He was being stubbornly   
impervious and she didn't want to use the glamour, it took all the fun away from a   
good game. She thought he'd be glad to have that thing out of his head. What did he   
do? Throw it back in her face. And why wouldn't she end the tiresome game with a   
simple little wanting? She saw his face in her dreams that's why. Was she finally   
turning human? She desired to touch him, even feel him in her. And for that she had   
to get him to want her.  
  
'Do you bleed or are you solid ice?' Spike sneered as she dropped the gift-wrapped   
implant carelessly to the dark damp grass.  
  
'I'm feeling hungry.' He leered at her neck.  
  
'I thought we could take a walk together.'  
  
Spike gave a mirthless chuckle. 'You won't go away will you.'  
  
'Not till I get what I want.'  
  
'And what do you want, Camille?'  
  
'You Spike, that's all.'  
  
'That's all? Right then.' He grabbed her freezing arms and kissed her viciously,   
cutting her with his fangs. He thrilled inside before he became disgusted with himself   
and threw her forcefully to the ground and stalked off wiping frost from his mouth.  
  
'Don't give up do you.'  
'Camille always gets what Camille wants,' she pouted.  
'I don't play that game anymore, sworn off sodding women.'  
'The other night, was that passion?'  
'Of a kind.' He drew on his cigarette, unable to walk away.  
'What kind?'  
'The murderous kind. What do you really want?'  
'I want to learn to be human.'  
'You're asking me? What are you Camille?'  
'A half-breed. I was happy until I read your poems William.'  
'Oh cut that out. The name's Spike.'  
'They put me in touch with my human side. You and me, not so different, half   
human…'  
'Half monster. All very cosy. Not.'  
'All right then. I want you.' She stamped her foot.  
  
  
There was a moment of expectation then Spike grinned. Whatever power she had over   
others it didn't work o the Big Bad. He laughed.  
She pouted. Moved in close to him, he body insinuating itself against his.  
  
'Quite the little seductress.' But her feminine charms were working where her   
otherworldly ones had failed. Finally. What harm in a little shagging? Didn't have to   
give his heart away. She was fascinating, a creature of icy light, with power over   
vampire (of the mundane kind). He had resisted her ancient power for so long now,   
would he loose himself in her? Not under now. No you stupid git, just under the basic   
power of lust.  
  
  
'You really like my poetry Camille?' How many times had he woken to find her   
cross-legged, his open journal on her lap, cigarette between her lips? Even once tears   
frozen on her face.  
  
She nodded. 'They have shown me part of myself. But is pain all there is to   
humanness?'  
'There's pleasure too.' This time the kiss melted his loins and her response left him   
legless.  
  
  
  
Spike woke from the violent wrench of Camille being torn from his embrace. His   
crypt was full of arctic moonlight. He sat bolt upright, his hand on his crossbow. Then   
his brain took in the situation.  
  
Camille glowering rebelliously in the fast grip of what could be no other than her   
father. Shit. The ice warrior looked down disdainfully.  
  
'If you want to live, whatever you are, do not pick up the weapon.' His breath left   
icicles in the air.  
  
  
Camille started to form his name as she and her father disappeared. Bollocks. Spike   
sighed. He hadn't given his heart, and that was a plus. But she had been good   
shagging. He collapsed back in his bed with is own feral grin. Now, lets see what he   
could get up to.  
  
Some time later:  
  
  
Camille smiled at the gorgeous thing in her sights. Another one of these half vamps.   
Interesting. But she didn't sense any inbuilt resistance. He liked the look of her   
although he was cautious. And his companions had their useless weapons at the ready.   
She sighed, and opened her mouth to speak. 'I..'  
  
  
"Daddy loose you again Camille?'   
Instantly all attention I the hotel foyer turned toward the newcomer. Weapons   
alarmingly pointed at his heart.  
  
'What are you doing here?' growled the gorgeous one.  
  
'Time was I defended a certain Buffy against Angelus. Redemption is not yours   
alone.'  
  
'I heard you lost your chip.'  
  
'That was a while ago. Picked up a little something along the way to make up for it   
but.'   
  
The humans with the weapons were making Camille nervous.' I want you all to be   
nice to Spike.'  
  
They lowered their weapons. The girl with the long hair waved at Spike.  
  
Camille turned her attention to Spike. 'You didn't even try to keep me.'  
  
'Wot? Against Daddy? I thought yo liked me undead.'  
  
'I thought you liked me.'  
  
'Oh no,' Cordelia said. 'Spike's broke a little demon's heart.'  
  
Camille turned on her. 'I want you to pull your tongue out. I am no lowly demon.'  
  
Cordelia proceeded to do as commanded.  
  
'She's not you know.' Spike lit a ciggie and leaned against a pillar. 'She didn't really   
mean anything by that Cammy.'  
  
Camille pouted, 'Just a little fun.'  
  
'That's not human fun. Let up on her eh?'  
  
Petulantly Camille reversed the order. Cordelia spluttered and choked but passed a   
glance of reserved thanks Spike's way.  
  
'You showed me human fun,'  
  
"That's right. Thought you were developing your human side? Too long back at home   
eh? Cigarette?'   
  
'You didn't even try.' She stomps off with the cigarette.  
  
'So Angel, Mate, not going to open a bottle of vintage pigs blood for your long lost   
childe?"  
  
'You know this lovely little non-demon Spike?'  
  
'She isn't so bad once you get to know her. You'd love the way she has with vampires   
she doesn't like.'  
  
Camille glowed like a diamond.  
Angel rued that he thought he saw what she was capable of.  
  
"That was nothing, Angel mate. But I think she was after shagging your irresistible   
self.' Spike winked at Camille.  
  
''I want you r cigarettes.' He threw her the packet. 'Ask nice if you want a light   
Lady.' But he tossed it anyway.  
  
Gunn ventured, 'So er what are you?'  
  
She sized him up, but relented. 'Just as Spike said, a Lady'  
  
'A..? Oh um I see.'  
  
'Yes I think you do. Now Spike is here I think we will be off. Spike I want you to   
continue my education.'  
  
Spike smiled tightly. ' You forget my Lady you can't want anything of me. I am free   
of your glamour.'  
  
Camille frowned and stamped. 'You there, Angel. I want you to pull your head off.'  
  
Angel found himself complying.   
  
'Told you she had a way with vampires.' Spike let himself enjoy the entertainment.  
  
'Spike!' The other's all cried.  
  
He shrugged.' Cammy, didn't you learn you couldn't force yourself into my   
affections?' Spike and Camille glanced impassively at each other.  
  
'Spike!' Cordelia demanded.  
  
'Please, Lady Camille,' Fred tried. 'I don't think Spike cares enough about Angel to   
threaten him this way.'  
  
'What a sweet intelligent girl,' Spike compliments.  
  
'You like her?!'  
  
'We're getting nowhere are we pet. How about I take you out to dinner and dancing.'  
  
'That's human?'  
  
'Very.'  
  
'I want you to stop that.'  
  
Angel gasps with relief. 'Does that ever work?'  
  
'The ones I saw in Sunnydale were still at it by sunrise,'  
  
'What are you doing in my hotel?'  
  
'I want you all to be very nice to Spike.'  
  
'Yeah, well, we'll be off then. Don't wait up Dad.'  
  
'Goodnight Spike, have a great night.' Wished Angel and he was echoed by the   
others. Spike and Camille headed off smiling like cats after cream. 


End file.
